Friendship is Now in Ohio!
by Pinktwist
Summary: When one of Twilight's spells go wrong, the Mane 6 turn into humans and appear in Lima, Ohio, and later meet the New Directions! Now two opposite universes are together. What is gonna happen? Rated T for being Glee-related.
1. The Crazy Beginning

Friendship is Now in Ohio!  
A My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic/Glee crossover.

_"YOU MAY THINK IT'S IMPOSSIBLE, BUT THAT'S SO NOT TRUE, SILLY!_"

It was really, really calm in Ponyville. Everypony was feeling fine on that increidible sunny town. We could see pegasi flying and earth ponies trotting along with unicorns. It was normal and peaceful, as always.

Five ponies named Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Fluttershy were all together in a small park next to their friend Twilight Sparkle's library. They were talking... Uh, not exactly talking, mostly debating.

Actually, Rarity and Applejack were fighting once again, screaming at each other. The other three were only watching without moving a hoof.

"I told you," Said Rarity. "You was supposed to put it kindly!"

"Oh, r'lly?" Replied Applejack, unamused. "Yer' too classy, Rarity. It's still good!"

Rarity wasn't feeling quite happy, so wasn't Applejack. The unicorn couldn't handle her indignation and let a scream run away from her mouth.

"NO, IT'S NOT! Darling, trust me! We cannot send this abomination to the wedding!"

"I can't believe you were tryin' to help me." Applejack sincerely said. "You ruined the cake!"

Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash were still watching. The blue pegasi was falling on boredom, almost sleeping.

"How many time they've been fighting because of this cake?" Asked Rainbow Dash.

"Pinkie here has a nice memory!" Pinkie excitedely replied. "Hmmm... They've been fighting for 26 minutes! Silly fillies!"

"Oh, Celestia!" Said Rainbow Dash, sighing.

Twilight Sparkle came running really, really happy trying to reach her friends. The unicorn was really excited to show them something.

"GIRLS! GIRLS!" Screamed Twilight. "Guess what? I just... What's going on?"

"Nothing to worry about." Replied Rainbow Dash. "Just Applejack and Rarity fighting, AGAIN!"

"You two, stop fighting! I must show you all something!" Said Twilight, in excitement.

"And, what is this?" Asked Fluttershy.

"I just learned a new spell!" Said Twilight, really proud of herself.

"...So, is this the awesome notice?" Asked Rainbow Dash, still bored.

"Yeah, Rainbow." Replied Twilight Sparkle, unamused by Rainbow Dash's boredom. "But you don't know what it does! It can give the capacity of speaking faster!"

"ButIcanspeakfasterandthere'snospellalsoihaven'tatesugartoday." Said Pinkie Pie.

Everypony looked at Pinkie Pie.

"What? Don't you know me?" Said Pinkie.

"Ok. Here we go!" Said Twilight.

So, the unicorn praticed the spell. Her horn begun to glow and the spell was about to happen. But after 30 seconds, her horn stopped glowing and everything faded for the little ponies' eyes. Looks like something went wrong!

The girls did not knew, but there was something wrong. Twilight's spell did not gave them the capacity of speaking really fast, but turned the Mane Six into humans! And, to make the situation even worse, they were not on Equestria anymore! They were on Earth, USA, Lima, Ohio.

They were sleeping on the sidewalk, and the spell gave them clothes accordding to their personalities. Everyone was looking at them, wondering where did they came from and how did they get here.

"Uugh... Holy Celestia... What happened...?" Said Twilight Sparkle, opening an eye.

Twilight realized there was something wrong. Something really wrong right here. She looked at herself and fell in panic, as she had absolutely no clue of what happened to her.

"Uh? What happened to me? Where are my hooves? My tail? My horn!" Asked Twilight to herself. Later, she noticed her friends.

"GAAAAAAAH! PINKIE! RARITY! APPLEJACK! FLUTTERSHY! RAINBOW!"

Twilight realized she was wearing clothes: A white-purple schoolgirl outfit along with sneakers. And her skin... She was tan!

But for Twilight, it wasn't nice at all. She wasn't getting it. And her panic was getting higher and higher. She couldn't even think and try to find a solution for that mistery.

"That's not nice... My horn is gone... I turned into a tall aberration, and my friends too! What have I done?"

Twilight later realized she wasn't in Ponyville, neither in Equestria. She didn't knew where she was, what she've turned into, neither what was going on. So, she decided to wake her friends up.

"GIRLS! GIRLS!"

"...Uh? Oh! Hi, Twilight!" Said Pinkie Pie, waking up but later feeling something weird.

"*GASP!* You are not Twilight! You look like her but you're not her! Who and what are you? *GASP!* What a biiiiiiig plaaaaaaace... Where am I?"

Later, the pony who turned into a human realized she was wearing simple but colorful Pinkie-like clothes: A skirt and blouse. Mostly colors were yellow, blue, pink and white. Also, she was with a pink hat with a small cupcake on top. And a cute pink sneaker.

"Ooooookay... I have no idea of what's going on, but I like it!"

"Mom I'm not waking up." Said Rainbow Dash, waking up. "...Why is my body feeling weird? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! WHAT HAPPENED TO ME? WHERE ARE MY WINGS? WHY AM I WEARING CLOTHES?"

Dash was with a long rainbow hair, wearing boyish clothes. A large sleeveless blue t-shirt with a big "awesome" written on it. Along with blue jeans and rainbow tennis.

The next one was Applejack, with blue Daisy Dukes, brown boots and a small orange blouse. Her ponytailed hair was messy and her hat was up there.

"...Ugh... I feel diff'rent..."

"Applejack!" Screamed Twilight.

"What in tarnation is this? Twilight? What the hay happened to you? And to ME? And to EVERYPONY?"

Rarity was the next one waking up. She was with a long white dress and her purple hair was exactly like her hairstyle. Also, she had makeup on her face.

"Wow, what's up with everything?" She asked.

Before she could notice what happened to her body, Twilight Sparkle tried to make things under control. She wasn't herself understanding what was going on.

"BEFORE YOU GO ON PANIC LIKE EVERYPONY... Or whatever we are now... Just wake Fluttershy up."

"Uh..." The lady looked around. "Well, I'm not understanding it, darlings... But I like my dress!"

Twilight sighed.

"FLUTTERSHY, WAKE UP!"

The shy one woke up. She was with her long pink hair, a yellow sweater and a large soft-brown skirt. Also, she found herself holding a plushie. It was a bunny, to remind her of her Angel Bunny. She opened an eye and looked at the girls.

"EEP!"

"Fluttershy, it's me, Twilight Sparkle! And here are our friends, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Applejack, so... No need to be scared, ok?" Said Twilight.

"So, these things are you?" Asked Pinkie Pie. "I'm confused, that's so silly!"

"Agreed, Pinkie." Replied Applejack.

"...Twilight?... Girls?" Said Flutters. "W-Why are we... Like that?"

"It was Twilight's fault!" Said Rainbow Dash, pointing to her egghead friend.

"Hey!" Exclaimed the blamed one. "Ok, I guess it really was my fault, but... I'll find a way to fix it."

"Well, so, we better move on." Said Applejack. "We don't even know where in tarnation we are."

"And we even have THIS to worry about! Ugh!" Commented Twilight, unamused.

"What if something happens to us here?" Asked Rainbow Dash.

"EEP!" Noised Fluttershy.

Pinkie Pie haven't said anything in a while. Everything she have done was watch her friends as a bunch of crying babies. She couldn't handle it anymore.

"...Am I the only pony who isn't scared?"

She noticed her friends' faces directed at her's. She jumped off the floor and tried to bring their heads and thinkings up, being the one she is.

"Silly fillies! This place may be big, but it's not scary at all! It's just another city just like Ponyville, but with those weird tall inhabitants! We may like here!"

"Y'know?" Asked Applejack. "Pinkie's right."

"Now that you said it, Pinkie. I'm now liking this idea." Said Rainbow Dash.

The rainbow-haired one thought about everything she was feeling right now. She just couldn't give up, as she is pretty fearless. "Before, I was confused, but I am Rainbow Dash, the awesome! I'm fearless!... Also... This place seems really cool..."

"YAY!" Clapped Pinkie. "Nice speech, Dashie!"

"So, are we trying to make an agreement here?" Asked Twilight.

"If we're trying to make a "yes", there's another vote for it: my vote." Said Rarity.

Everyone was excited to explore Lima, even though they had no idea of what they were doing. So, they realized Fluttershy was still quiet, even though it was normal for her.

"And you, Shy?" Asked Twilight.

"Um..."

"What?"

"I... I... I'm not s-sure about it..."

Everyone gasped due to Fluttershy's answer. The most amused was Rainbow Dash, as she even facepalmed, fillied with impatience.

"But why, Fluttershy?" Asked Twilight Sparkle.

"I just... Don't want to... I'm... I'm scared..."

Rainbow Dash tried to help. She knew that the shy one's biggest love in the world was animals, so she used them as a reason for her to coming with them.

"Fluttershy, wouldn't you like to visit this place's beautiful animals?"

"...Animals? Here?" Said Flutters, surprised.

"Sure. Would you be cruel enough to ignore them?" Teased Rainbow Dash.

"...Um..."

"They are calling you. I can even hear their voices. 'Miss Fluttershy! Miss Fluttershy! Come to visit us! Please!'"

"...Ok. I just can't leave them. I'll go." Sighed the shy one.

"YAY!" Exploded Pinkie Pie, in joy.

"You can thank me later." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Well, girls. So, let's move our... Things. I'll try to find some information on this weird place to see what we are, where we are, and how we can turn back to normal."

After Twilight's words, the girls've moved their feets. They were about to get on the crazier adventure of all their lives and didn't knew about it.

**I hope you liked it. Please review!**  
**Also, GLEE CAST IS COMING NEXT CHAPTER! BE READY! c;**


	2. And Now They Are in McKinley

**Glee cast is coming now! ARE YOU EXCITED? CAUSE I'M EXCITED I'VE NEVER BEEN SO EXCITED!**  
**Just wanna let you know a lil' something else: The Gleeks are coming by parts. Some are coming in this chapter, others will come in the next chapter, etc. Enjoy!**

The girls walked around Lima. It was now afternoon. They didn't knew where they were going to, but there was no way for the Mane Six. If they wanted to survive, they just had to do it.

"I'll try to find a library around here! I'll need lots of books to explain what happened!" Said Twilight.

"Oh come on." Said Rainbow Dash. "You and your egghead ideas! We must find somewhere to be at night! A shelter!"

"No, Rainbow. We must know what happened to us and what we've turned into." Said the purple-haired one.

"Shelter." Said the rainbow-haired one.

And a debate just begun.

"Information."

"Shelter."

"Information!"

"Shelter!"

"INFORMATION!"

"SHELTER!"

"INFORMATION!"

"SHELTER!"

"INFORMATION!"

"SHELTER!"

"STOP!" Screamed Rarity. "Darlings, we're friends, remember?"

Everyone stopped and looked at Rarity. She was right.

"She's right, sillies!" Said Pinkie Pie. "Applejack fighted Rarity today, and we don't want you two being immature just like them!"

"HEY!" Exclaimed Rarity and Applejack.

"...Fine." Said Rainbow. "But I'm tired!"

"You know what?" Said Twilight. "I have an idea! Two of us search for information with me, and two of us search for a shelter with Rainbow!"

Everyone thought about it. It was a nice idea. Rainbow Dash was the first one to give approval.

"Nice idea, egghead."

"Ok. Who's with who?" Asked Twilight.

"I'll go with Rainbow!" Said Pinkie Pie.

"Twilight, sure!" Said Rarity. "I don't wanna soil my new dress searching for dirty shelters!"

"Ugh." Sighed Applejack. "I guess I'll go with Rainbow..."

"...So, I'll go with Twilight." Said Fluttershy.

"Just one objection." Said Applejack. "If we don't know where we are, and wherever in tarnation we are going to, how the hay are we gonna tell each other if we've found somethin'?"

"Ugh... Nice espetaculation..." Sighed Twilight Sparkle.

The pink-haired human took a weirdly-shaped machine off her dress, by the breasts area. It was a laptop.

"We can use a laptop!"

"...Pinkie, what in tarnation is this?" Asked Applejack, terrified.

"...And how did you took it off yourself?" Asked Rainbow Dash.

"It's a laptop, silly! We can send e-mails from here!" Said Pinkie. "And, I can hide many things in myself! I'm Pinkie Pie!"

The girls weren't understanding it. It was expected from Twilight Sparkle, but not from Pinkie. They also had no idea of what an "e-mail" was.

"What's an 'e-mail'?" Asked Twilight.

"A kind of letter, which we send from one of these, and other of these receive it!" Answered Pinkie.

"Ok, so... Pinkie, did you just replaced Twilight?" Asked Rainbow Dash, amused.

Pinkie wasn't amused by her friends' silly ignorance.

"Oh come on, girls! It's 21th Century!"

"But in Equestria we don't have these things!" Said Applejack.

"Uh, that's right! Silly me!" Said Pinkie, giggling. "Hey Twi! You, Shy and Rarity must be with one of these, too!"

Pinkie took off another laptop from her dress and gave it to Twilight. Everyone looked at her once again. Pinkie facepalmed.

"Ah, stop it!"

"Ok... But how do I use this?" Asked Twilight.

Pinkie opened the laptop for her and pressed a button. It was the "on" button.

"There's nothing you have to do now! If me, Dashie and Applejack find something, I will send you girls an e-mail, which will appear on the laptop's screen! It will say: "pinkie dot cupcakes at. ponymail dot-com sent you a message", and my message under it. So, you read it and know what is going on with the three of us! Okey dokey?"

"Wow, Pinkie! It was such a nice idea!" Said Twilight, impressed.

"I know! I knew I was just about to be brilliant once again!"

"So, let's go! Bye, darlings! Good luck!" Said Rarity.

"Bye-bye!" Said Pinkie, bouncing away.

"B-bye..." Said Fluttershy.

Everyone waved to each other and left. Twilight, Rarity and Fluttershy walked to the left. Pinkie, Rainbow and Applejack, to the right. It was 6:00 a.m, there was nothing to fear, even though Fluttershy was still scared. But she was with her friends right now. She was gonna be fine. They walked miles away searching for something, which was a little hard. Until Twilight's team've finally found a library!

"We found it!" Screamed Twilight. "Come on, girls!"

And the girls accompanied the nerdy girl and entered the library. It was big, gray and quiet. Twilight searched for a million books, trying to know what happened, while Rarity and Fluttershy were watching the place. The fashionista criticized the place, much to the shy girl's fear.

"Twilight's library is way prettier."

"Um, Rarity... I don't think you have to say this too... Too loud."

"But Fluttershy, darling! This is why freedom of speech is for!"

"Um... You've got a point."

They heard Twilight's voice. Looks like she've found something!

"GIRLS! GIRLS! Now I know what we are and where we are!"

"Really? So tell us, Twilight dearie!" Said Rarity.

She looked down and grabbed the book, so she started to read it once again.

"We've turned into... Humans. Creatures with arms, hands, fingers, legs and feets. And, we have private areas called butts. Also, females have breasts, which are those weird-looking soft balls on our chests."

Rarity looked down at her breasts and squeezed them. Fluttershy only looked at them.

"Hm... I don't know why, but I think it's kind of stylish." Said Rarity.

Twilight laughed at Rarity's comment and told the girls some more.

"Also, females have 'vaginas', and males have 'penises', they are localized between our legs, both for males and females..."

The three girls touched their vaginas. They felt really weird.

"...Why do I feel weird and somehow dirty touching this?" Asked Twilight, seeing that by her friends' faces, they were thinking the same.

"Ok. And... Where are we, Twilight?" Asked Fluttershy.

The nerdy started to read the book once again.

"We are in... A city named 'Lima', which is localized in a state named 'Ohio', which is localized in a country named 'United States of America', but mostly humans only call it 'United States', or 'USA'."

Rarity sighed. "I bet if Pinkie were here, she would mention Lima Beans!"

"I... I really hope people here is nice." Said Fluttershy.

"Me too, Shy. Me too." Said Twilight.

Meanwhile, Pinkie Pie, Applejack and Rainbow Dash were searching for a shelter. It was getting tiring, mainly for the rainbow-haired girl, who really disliked walking.

"I miss my wings... And flying."

"Oh come on, Dashie! It's not that bad!" Said Pinkie, bouncing.

"Pinkie, y'know Rainbow is lazy." Said Applejack.

"HEY!... I'm the fastest pony alive!" Exclaimed Dash. "Wait, I'm not a pony anymore. UGHH!"

"Girls! I think I've found something!" Screamed Pinkie.

Applejack and Rainbow Dash payed attention to Pinkie's words at the same second. Rainbow was the one who was surprised the most.

"A SHELTER?"

"Yuppidy!" Said Pinkie. "Look!"

She pointed to a place that look liked a school. It was named "William McKinley High School". It seemed funny.

"William... McKinley... High School?" Said Applejack, reading the school's name.

Rainbow Dash wasn't liking the idea. She really wasn't liking her friend's idea. Were they going to live in a school? It would be really weird.

"That's what you find? A SCHOOL? THAT'S THE SHELTER YOU FIND, PINKAMENA? Ugh! Let's get outta here!"

"Simmer down, Nelly!" Said Applejack, grabbing on Rainbow's shirt.

"Oh come on Dashie! It can be fun! At least we've found something!" Said Pinkie. "It can be the beggining of an adventure!"

"...Adventure?" Said Rainbow. "Ok you got me. Let's do it."

Pinkie hugged Rainbow and Applejack, so she bounced to the door with her two friends behind her. She didn't knocked, as it wasn't a house. She just opened the door and entered there along with Applejack and Rainbow Dash.

They gasped.

The school was really big. Really really big. Also, there was lots of students. They were all diferent and some were weird-looking. But it was really surprising.

"Wow." Said Rainbow Dash.

"That's so exciting! That's just so exciting, dear Celestia! I can't handle it!" Said Pinkie Pie.

"Yeah... This place is just so different..." Said Applejack.

"Yuppidy-duppidy! [Gasp] Look at that boy!" Said Pinkie, pointing to a boy with a mohawk. "He's got weird hair!"

"Pinkie, stop being like Rarity. Stop judging everypony by appearances." Said Rainbow Dash.

"We're not ponies anymore, Sally." Said Applejack.

"IT'S THE HABIT, OK?" Screamed Dash.

The girls realized that everyone was looking at them, what was making Applejack kinda timid and nervous. Rainbow Dash was simply watching, and Pinkie was even more excited.

"They're looking at us! See, girls?" Commented Pinkie, really excited.

"I just hope I can meet someone cool here." Said Rainbow Dash, not worried.

Applejack didn't said nothing. The girls heard some voices coming from nowhere around them. They didn't knew who was talking, but they knew there was someone talking about them.

"Who are these chicks?"

"I have no idea."

"Pink hair? Rainbow hair? That's new!"

"That blonde babe is really hot."

"True. She has big boobs."

"The rainbow-haired one seems cool..."

"The pink-haired one seems drunk in a different way."

The girls weren't understanding some of the comments. But when Applejack heard the one reffering to her, she blushed. She was really embarrassed, feeling just like Fluttershy right now.

Everything was getting weirder and weirder, so they kept walking around the school. After a few seconds, they walked in front of a girl. A human girl. They were finally gonna meet a human. Wow!

She had dark brown hair, brown eyes and a cute face. She was holding some books and walking really fast. When she and the three girls meet, she and the pink-haired one shoke heads and both fell on the floor, while the rainbow-haired one and the blonde moved two steps behind. So, both of them got up the floor and tried to help each other.

"You okay?" Both girls asked to each other.

So, they looked at each other and shyly smiled. They were really embarassed for the accident, even thought it really wasn't their fault. The brown-haired girl looked at the pink-haired one's friends. They seemed nice. After that, she tried to talk to the one she've accidentally knocked down.

"Oops. Sorry about that."

"That's alright!" Replied Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie later realized she was in front of one of these creatures, and it was talking to her. She was feeling herself excited once again, so she tried to ask her what she was and if she and her friends became this "something" too, but was impessed by Rainbow Dash. She put one of her hands on Pinkie's mouth.

"Hehehe... Don't mind her. She's quite random mostly of the time."

"Oh... Fine then." The girl replied. "My name is Rachel Berry. Nice to meet all of you."

Pinkie took Rainbow's hand off her mouth and so she finally could talk to the girl.

"I'm Pinkie Pie! And these are Rainbow Dash and Applejack." The pink-haired one replied, shaking hands with the other girl.

The other girls stared at Rachel and then waved to her.

"Sup!"

"Howdy!"

"So... Are you new at McKinley?" Asked Rachel.

"Yeah. We're new around here." Replied Applejack.

"Even though we don't know what to do here we are really excited!" Said Pinkie.

"Heh! You are funny." Praised Berry, laughing. "Well, do you like Barbra Streisand?"

The girls looked at themselves and didn't knew what to say. They didn't wanted to say 'no' and, due to the facts of this Barbra being someone, or something famous or popular, it could make everyone suspicious, or go like 'Who doesn't know about Barbra Streisand? Are they from our planet?'. So, Rainbow Dash tried to give a small 'yes'.

"Suuuuure we do..."

Rachel was really excited. She've found someone to talk to about her fanaticism for Barbra, even though they had no idea of what they were saying.

"OH MY GOD! ME TOO! Actually, I adore her. I'm a diva just like her. Also, I even run her fanclub online... Even though she doesn't know it yet. Do you girls have a favorite song?"

Rainbow Dash felt something. She realized if she said something stupid about Rachel's idol, she would get mad or really sad. So, she said something that simply answered her question.

"See... They're all so awesome! We can't choose just one!"

"OH MAN! I totally agree, even though I think I may have a favorite. I sing 'Don't Rain on My Parade' since when I was about... Two!"

The girls were watching the brunette's excitement while talking. Rainbow Dash could associate her to Pinkie Pie, due to extreme joy and fast-talking. Until Pinkie remembered she had to tell Rarity, Fluttershy and Twilight about the 'shelter' they've found.

"Hold on, I'll send an e-mail!"

"E-mail? For who?" Asked Rachel, curious.

"For our other friends, silly! We must tell 'em we've found a place to stay on!"

"...Uh?"

Rainbow Dash sighed. Pinkie couldn't realize she was making them look weird, and this is was something they were trying to hide. So, she tried to explain.

"Look, Rachel... Me, Applejack and Pinkie are new around here. And we have more three friends. They came to a library while we were trying to find a sh... School. So, Pinkie must tell the others we've found something for they to come! Ok?"

Rachel looked at Rainbow's scared smile, just like Applejack's in the awkward moment when Rainbow Dash was trying to hide from Pinkie in the blonde pony's barn, so she had to face the pink pony. She was kind of suspicious, even though she didn't wanted to seem rude.

"Ok... That's alright."

"Thank you for understanding." Said Rainbow Dash, after softly sighing.

Applejack watched Pinkie write the e-mail. After pressing the keyboard's keys lots of times and pressing 'Enter', she sent it.

"Done!"

"Fine, Pinkie." Replied Applejack.

"Hey, Rachel! Could you please show us all your friends? We love friendships!" Asked Pinkie, bouncing and clapping, like a kid.

"Well... Sure!" Replied Rachel. "You are so energetic and hyperactive... Kinda looks like me."

"Oh, do you think so?" Anxiously asked Pinkie.

So, the four girls moved on. Pinkie Pie, Applejack and Rainbow Dash were gone for a walk around William McKinley High School with one of it's self-proclaimed divas, Rachel Berry. They also were gone for the biggest adventure of their lives, so far. And it would get even better when the other three girls come.

Talking about the rest of the mane six, they still were at the library. Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy and Rarity learned almost everything about humans in a few minutes, thanks to the egghead Twilight, who had so much fun with it. A few seconds later, they received Pinkie's e-mail. It was on the open laptop's screen.

'pinkie dot cupcakes at. ponymail dot-com sent you a message:

Heya Twi, Flutters and Rarity!

Me, Apple and Dashie found a shelter!... Well, not exactly a shelter. It's a school, but the s2dents R rlly cool!... Hey that rhymed! xP

In a few seconds, I'll send you the address 4 u all 2 come on over, okey dokey lokey? :)

Bye-bye! :3

PS: If u wanna send me an e-mail, just click the 'Reply' button (which is up my message) and digit everything u wanna say with the laptop keyboard, then press 'Enter'! U r so smart, but now I'm more intelligent than u! X3

Pinkie~'

Twilight was reading everything until Rarity appeared.

"Twilight, dearie? What are you reading?"

"Pinkie's message. The girls found a shelter... Which is actually a school."

"A SCHOOL? Oh darling, it just had to be Pinkie!"

And then Fluttershy appeared. She've heard everything, so, nobody had not explain nothing to her.

"Um... Rarity... I-I don't wanna annoy you... But we... We have no choice."

Rarity sighed.

"Ugh. Fine!"

And so Twilight received Pinkie's 2nd message. This one had the school's address.

"Ladies, look! It's the address!"

"I hope it isn't too far." Muttered Rarity.

"Oh come on Rarity, don't be too fancy now! Let's move our feets!" Commented Twilight.

"Alright, Twilight." Said the low-voiced Fluttershy.

"Fine. But I hope these... Cars' wheels don't throw mud on my dress! It's too beautiful!" Exclaimed the fancy lady.

Twilight sighed.

"Trust me. It won't happen, Rarity."

Rarity sighed and put some of her purple hair behind her back. Twilight took her laptop and sent Pinkie a message, following her directions. After pressing 'enter', Twilight moved on and followed the address along with Rarity and Fluttershy.

After almost 17 minutes walking, they've finally arrived. They looked at the school with surprised faces. It was really big.

"Oh, darling!" Rarity exclaimed. "Is this a High School?"

"It's... Actually, really high." Fluttershy joked, so she watched her friends staring at her. She squeaked.

"Don't try to be like Pinkie, Shy." Said Rarity, rolling eyes.

"Poor Fluttershy. She was just trying to tell a joke." Said Twilight.

Fluttershy was feeling herself embarassed.

"T-That's okay... I'm the element of kindness... Not of laughter..."

"Rarity, tell Fluttershy you're sorry." Said Twilight, seriously, while hearing Rarity trying to complain.

"Wha? But I-"

"TELL HER!"

Rarity sighed, but nodded. So she looked at Fluttershy and holded her hand.

"I'm sorry, Fluttershy darling. I did not wanted to frighten you."

Fluttershy smiled at her.

"That's alright, Rarity."

They hugged. Twilight looked at this beautiful scene. She sniffed and felt some small tears trying to fall from her deep purple eyes.

"O-Ok, girls... This is beautiful... W-We better move on, huh?"

"Yes it is, darlings." Replied Rarity, after seeing the timid Fluttershy nodding.

Meanwhile, Pinkie, Rainbow, Apple and Rachel were still walking around school. It was being wonderful and exciting, until Pinkie open her laptop and saw Twilight's reply.

"Holy Celestia! Girls, Twilight replied!"

Applejack was relieved. She was worried about the three girls the whole time, so she tried to make everyone wait for them.

"Whoa partner! Thank goodness. So, don't y'all think it's better we wait for 'em at the school's door?"

"Nice idea, Applejacky-wack-y!" Clapped Pinkie Pie. "Let's go, Miss Diva Rachel Blueberry! We'll show you our other friends! Yippee!"

Rachel agreed with the idea.

"Sure, Pinkie! I'll be pleased to meet your friends!"

So the four humans were coming back to the door, to find the rest of the Mane Six.

Meanwhile, the three others entered the school and didn't knew where to go. They've only realized people was looking at them. Fluttershy was red. Really red. She was the most timid of the girls, and she heard many boys commenting about her breasts and butt, which were big. And now she knew about those parts. She was really embarassed.

"I-I wanna go home."

"Why?" Whispered Twilight.

"T-They are... T-Talking about m-my big parts..." Fluttershy whispered, trying not to cry.

"Just ignore." Whispered Twilight Sparkle.

"I... I just heard someone saying 'I wanna fuck that one with the white dress.' I know I'm the one this someone is talking about... But what does that mean?" Asked Rarity, softly.

"I... Dunno." Replied Twilight.

"Ugh." Sighed Rarity. "I bet there's no one who knows something about fashion around here!"

The girls heard a few screams.

"TWI! RAREY! FLUTTERS!"

They recognized that voice. It was a loud, energetic, kiddy, thin voice. It was Pinkie Pie's voice! They've finally realized it, and then they saw Pinkie running to hug them. Behind her were Rainbow Dash, Applejack and a girl they didn't knew about.

"PINKIE! RAINBOW! APPLEJACK!" Screamed Twilight.

The Mane Six hugged once again. It was a beautiful scene fillied with smiles and giggles.

"Oh darlings! How I missed you!" Said Rarity.

"We missed you too, friends!" Said Rainbow Dash.

"Yer' ok, Fluttershy?" Asked Applejack.

"...Yeah... Kinda." Replied Fluttershy.

"So, we're together again!" Exclaimed Twilight Sparkle.

After reuning once again, the three girls noticed Rachel. She was looking at them with a happy face. Twilight was the first one to talk to her.

"Oh... Hello there!"

"Hehe!" Laughed Pinkie. "Rarity, Twilight and Fluttershy, this is Rachel Blueberry. Our new friend!"

"It's actually Berry." Sighed Rachel, leaving a small laugh.

"Oh, sure!" Exclaimed Pinkie. "I'm just so silly!"

"Nice to meet you, Rachel." Said Twilight.

"Nice to meet you too." Replied Berry. "I like your hair color. You all are just so colorful!"

"Yeah, it's sorta our trademark. Colorful hair. Hehe." Replied Twilight, laughing.

"Rachel, these are Twilight Sparkle, Rarity and Fluttershy." Said Pinkie Pie.

"Hello, darling." Waved Rarity.

Fluttershy didn't said a word. She was just holding her arm and looking down, due to her timidness.

"Uh... Won't you talk to me?" Said Rachel.

Berry was trying to have some of the timid girl's attention, even though she was still quiet. Rachel was confused and a little angry.

"Hey! If I have done something to you, which I believe I haven't, you can simply tell me about it!"

Fluttershy squeaked. Pinkie Pie tried to explain.

"Erm, Rachel... Fluttershy is really timid. So she doesn't speak quite often."

"Oh." Said Rachel, embarassed. "I'm sorry. I don't know if you'll reply... But I'm sorry."

Fluttershy stopped looking down and then stared at her face. She smiled.

"T-That's okay."

After hearing Shy's reply, Rachel was feeling quite happy, because she didn't wanted to frighten anyone, even though she has a egoistical personality. So she tried to talk to Rarity, as she thought the purple-haired one had a diva personality like her, because of her fancy dress.

"Hey, that's such a pretty dress."

"Why thank you, darling."

"Are you a self-proclaimed diva too?"

"Diva? Oh no, no, darling. I'm no diva, I'm a lady."

"Lady?"

"Yes, dearie. I'm a fashionista. I make dresses. I support fashion. You know? They call me Miss Rarity."

So, a idea was born on Rachel's mind. As she is not self-centered all the time, she thought about one of her friends. He was sad these days, and Rarity was just like him. So, she would try to cheer him up uniting them.

"Oh really? So, I think I have the perfect friend for you."

"Seriously? Who?"

"I'll show you."

So Rachel holded Rarity's hand and runned with her around the school, as she tried to find William McKinley's first male self-proclaimed diva, Kurt Hummel. She knew he and Rarity had a lot to talk about. They could even become best friends. Even though he would never fall in love with her because nothing will change his sexuality.

"Where are we going to?" Screamed Rarity.

"Find the someone I'm talking about!" Replied Rachel, with another scream.

After running for a while, Rachel found Kurt. So she told Rarity to hide, and only come on over at the moment of a "Come on, Missie R!" could be heard in her voice. The purple-haired one was scared, but she nodded.

Rachel walked to Kurt's direction. He was in front of his open locker, combing his hair. He was simply trying to make it perfect, once again. Berry was sure about his and Miss Rarity's friendship.

"Hey Glinda!"

"Oh, hi Rachel! ...Can you stop calling me like that? You know I prefer Guylinda."

"Whatever. Guess what? I think I've found your soulmate."

Kurt stared at her with a 'seriously?' look.

"You know I'm taken."

"No, I didn't mean this way! I've found a new female best friend for you!"

Kurt raised an eyebrow, as he tried to be sarcastic with his fellow friend.

"Lady Gaga?"

Berry sighed and facepalmed, but then laughed. Kurt looked around with an embarassed face as he watched Rachel give him his own 'seriously?' look on her female face.

"Come on, Missie R!" Screamed Rachel.

So, Rarity stop hiding. The wind crossed trough her shiny curly purple hair. Her dress moved in the rhythm of the wind, too. Her beautiful blue eyes looked at that boy. She was quite surprised. Kurt also looked at her. He felt there was something different about her. Something beautifully different about her. Rachel was enjoying it.

"Kurt, this is Rarity. Rarity, this is Kurt. Have fun!"

And Rachel was gone. She left the two all alone in the school. It was such an awkward moment for both of them, until the classy lady open her mouth.

"Oh... Hello."

"Hey there."

"Kurt... Yeah?"

"Yes, Kurt Hummel. Nice to meet you, sweetie."

"Rarity, or simply Miss Rarity. You choose, dear."

"Miss? Is this a self-given nickname?"

"Yes... Even though my friends call me that, sometimes."

"Oh. I guess it fits you."

"Why thank you."

"You're welcome, sweetie. I haven't seen you before. New at McKinley?"

"Well... I am. But I am quite excited."

So the two fashionistas were about to talk all morning. Rarity still didn't knew that boy very well, but she was enjoying knowing him and staying with him for some reason. Kurt sometimes talks too much, mainly when it's about fashion with another fashionista, but he also realized that she wasn't like the other girls. He've finally found a really girly one, even though it sounds crazy. He thought they could become good friends.

Meanwhile, Rachel was all happy with the junction she made. The girl came back to the hall and found the rest of the Mane Six again. Pinkie was the first one who saw her coming back.

"RACHEL BLUEBERRY!"

"Hey, girls!" She replied.

"Partner, what did y'all do?" Asked Applejack.

"I was gone for make the world a favor." Replied Rachel.

"...And where's Rarity?" Asked Rainbow Dash.

"I took her to know my other fashionista friend." The brunette replied.

Rainbow Dash looked at Rachel as she covered her mouth with her hands, before laughing.

"Oooh, now I get it! You tried to get Rarity a boyfriend."

"Woooo! *Whistles* Lucky Rarity! She just arrived and already has a boy!" Said Pinkie Pie, joking.

Rachel laughed, but then "threw a bucket of water in their ideas".

"Actually girls, I wasn't trying to get her a boyfriend, but a friend. Also, Kurt, who is the boy we're talking about, can't date her because he is taken... And he is gay."

Pinkie Pie was confused.

"Ah! Okay then! Hehehee... What's a gay?-"

"SHUT. UP!" Whispered Rainbow Dash, covering her mouth. "Hehe, don't mind her once again, Rachel. She likes to be funny."

"Oh, that's ok! I like her!" Rachel replied, laughing.

**So, did you like it? I hope yes. :) There's 3 gleeks between the Mane 6 so far. 2 appeared (Kurt & Rachel) and... Guess what? Puck was mentioned. Don't know if you figured it out, but he was. Trolololo. If you didn't found his discrete mention, read the fic again! XD Oh, and review! REVIEW A LOT. Thanks! x3**

**EDIT 26/05: I fixed a small bug in the e-mail talk with Pinkie. Looks like FF dot net doesn't accepts the at. symbol OR something that looks like an URL in a document. :I But you know what I meant with it, right? D: Well, keep enjoying the story and thanks for the reviews! Keep it up! :D**


	3. Now You're at the Glee Club

Rachel was spending too many time with the Mane Si... Five. She was really liking them. They were like... Nice wierdos. Just like the most people of Glee club. They are such fun persons to be with.

She just had to think about the Glee club to remember about something really important. She had to go to the Glee club. She wanted to do this week's assignment, as always. But, as Rachel sometimes is a Brittany Susan Pierce, she totally forgot about that after meeting the girls.

"OH MY GOD! It's time!"

"Time? Time for what?" Asked Applejack.

"Time for me to do my assignment at the Glee Club!" She replied.

"...Glee club?" Twilight asked.

"What's that? A club full of gleeful persons?" Asked Pinkie Pie.

"Uh... You know that a 'glee club' is simply a school choir, right?" Rachel asked, a little confused by Pinkie's possible lack of knowledge.

"Oh! Of course!" Pinkie replied. "Sorry Raches, it's 'cause the Twinkie-Pinkie here isn't too good trying to recognize some words. I'm waaaay better making cupcakes!"

"Okay..." Rachel replied. "But yeah. I'm a member of the William McKinley High's glee club, also known as New Directions. Our director, Mr. Schue sends every week an assignment. So, we must choose a song to do it. This week's assignment is 'Love is Touching', exactly about touching love songs. I'll sing one of the most beautiful, but saddest songs I know."

"Which song?" Asked Applejack.

"Oh, Applejack. It's a surprise!" Berry replied, as she had an idea. "OH! Would you five like to go with me?"

Rainbow Dash wasn't too sure about it.

"I don't know... Me? Singing?"

"Oh, no no no!" Said Rachel. "You won't sing. I will! You five will only appear as guests! ...Unless any of you want to join, sure. It needs more members."

"It looks cool!" Pinkie said.

"Yeah... Even though sometimes the rest of the students can bully you for being part of the group." The brunette confessed, nervously.

"What?" Rainbow Dash asked, sarcastically. "Oh no. Thank you so much but I don't wanna look like an idiot around this school. I'm too awesome."

"Actually... Loser." Rachel corrected, still nervous.

"Way worse!" Dash sighed.

Rachel's excitement was getting killed softly. She didn't wanted to give the New Directions a bad fame for the girls, even though it was the truth. And, as they say, the truth hurts. A lot.

"Ugh. Alright then. It's your choice to join Glee Club or not, RD. But I swear. Nothing will affect your 'awesome' if you and the rest come with me."

Rainbow Dash stared at her. Rachel was begging almost on her knees.

"Please! Just wanna show you girls my talent!"

"Oh come on, Dashie! We'll just watch!" Pinkie suggested.

"Actually... I-I don't wanna be hurted... B-But... Just watch Rachel sing seems like... A n-nice idea." Fluttershy muttered.

"Fluttershy, since when do y'all give opinions without somep- one askin' you for it?" Asked Applejack, surprised.

"...S-Sorry." Fluttershy apologized, embarassed for no reason at all.

"OH OKAY!" Rainbow Dash screamed. "I'll go!"

"YIPPEEEEEEEE!" Pinkie parted, hugging Dash.

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU, RAINBOW!" Thanked Rachel, hugging the rainbow-haired one along with Pinkie.

Dash sighed.

"But just for WATCHING!" She said, trying to move on.

Rachel stopped hugging Rainbow for letting her walk. Pinkie also did this, even though she kept bouncing in joy, as always. Rainbow was kinda afraid of having a bad fame on William McKinley High on her first day only for being seen at the Glee Club.

"Is your insecurity making you a jerk now, Rainbow Dash?" Twilight teased her, raising an eyebrow.

"Leave me alone, Twilight." Rainbow Dash replied, angered as she saw her nerdy friend laughing at her.

The mane five followed Berry to the Glee Club class. Twilight was curious. Pinkie was excited. Fluttershy was okay... Kinda. Applejack was interested. And Rainbow, nervous. And embarassed. She knew she look liked a jerk when she rejected Rachel's invite to join New Directions, as Twilight said a few seconds ago. She knew the ex-unicorn wasn't lying at all, but by what the brunette said, join it could be dangerous for her 'awesome' fame. She didn't wanted to look like a 'loser' around the school. What if all the Lima city know about it and her bad fame ruin her whole life? Even though this wasn't gonna happen, Rainbow was really fearing this, as much her friends tried to calm her down, it wasn't working too much.

They arrived. Rachel opened the door and was the first one to enter. She saw everyone there, sitted. Except for one empty chair which she just noticed later.

"Hey guys!- Uh, who's missing?"

"Hummel is still not here." Santana replied. "He is probably fucking Blaine around the school. I haven't seen him too."

"Actually, Santana... Blaine is up your nose." Brittany said.

Santana looked up and saw Blaine angrily staring at her, sitting in a chair in a queue up hers.

"Oh he is." She replied, looking down again as she smiled.

"You are rude." Blaine said.

"Oh. Ok. And where's Mr. Schue?" Rachel asked.

"He isn't here yet. So, we're waiting." Artie replied.

"Oh, ok then." Rachel said, taking a seat next to Blaine.

"Rachel," Blaine said. "Do you have any idea of where Kurt is? I wanna give him a gift."

Before Rachel could reply to the ex-Warbler's question, one of the ex-Ponies put herself on the conversation, as her audition is pretty good.

"Kurt? Rachel Blueberry, didn't you said he was the boy you threw Rarity for?" Pinkie asked, showing her face to everyone.

"P-Pinkie!" Rachel exclaimed. "Don't talk like that!"

Everyone stared at the pink-haired one. She passed through the door and looked at everyone back. Being Pinkie Pie, she smiled at everyone and tried to befriend them.

"HI! I'm Pinkie Pie! I'm Rachel Strawberry's friend!"

"I thought it was Blueberry!" Rachel said, confused by the nicknames Pinkie gave her.

"Berry's friend? It just had to be." Said Santana, insulting Pinkie.

"Hehehe! Yeah! She's cool, like me! But she's waaaaaaaay cooler." Pinkie giggled, thinking that the Latina praised her.

"Why do you have pink hair?" Puck asked.

"WOO! I KNOW YOU! YOU ARE THE BOY WITH THE WEIRD HAIR! I'VE SEEN YOU BEFORE!" Pinkie yelled at him, laughing.

"...What did you drink for screaming that much? 6 coffee cups?" Asked Puck again, weirded out by Pinkie Pie's excitement.

"Ohohoh! What's that? An interrogatory? Are we famous?" Said Pinkie, joking. "No, silly! I'm like that by myself. But I love eating treats with sugar!"

"My name is Sugar!" Said Sugar Motta.

"Awesome!" Said Pinkie. "There was a time I worked on a bakery and confectionery named Sugarcube-"

"STOP TALKING!" Rainbow Dash screamed at her.

"...Corner." Pinkie completed, scared.

"Uhm..." Spoke Finn, leaving his chair and coming next to Pinkie. "Nice to see that you are my girlfriend's friend. I'm Finn Hudson."

"Nice to meet ya, Finn!" Pinkie greeted, as she noticed his "girlfriend" talk. "WOO! GIRLFRIEND? Rachel Strawberry, why didn't you told me before that you have a boyfriend?"

Rachel blushed.

"Well..."

Rachel was interrupted again. As they heard a pain scream coming from outside. So, everyone stared at the door.

Pinkie and Berry realized that Rainbow Dash was the one who screamed. Looks like Applejack pinched her, to make all that silly fear of meeting the Glee club disappear. So, Pinkie run next to the rest of the girls and presented them to the rest of the Glee club.

"...Aaaaaaand these are my friends! Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Twilight Sparkle!"

So, the girls waved.

"Howdy."

"Hello!"

"...H-Hi."

"...Sup."

The last ones who spoke were Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash. We know Fluttershy is timid, but Dash was the last one because she was still with that silly phobia of becoming a loser for being with the Glee club guys.

"You are so colorful." Brittany praised.

"Thank you!" Twilight Sparkle replied.

"There was a time I wanted to paint my vagina's hair with all the colors of the rainbow." Brittany added.

Twilight and Fluttershy made the weirdest faces because they were the only girls of the Mane Six that knew what vaginas were. Well... They and Rarity, but she wasn't there at that moment. They only knew that they was embarassed, grossed out and weirded out at the same time.

"I'm Brittany S. Pierce. Not Britney Spears. I'm way more talented than her. Do not confound." Brittany presented herself.

The girls still wasn't understanding almost anything of what she was saying. Artie came next to them, trying to make everyone forget about the embarassing moment Brittany created in front of the new girls.

"Heh... Don't mind her." Artie said. "Almost 99% of what she says doesn't makes any sense. I'm Artie Abrams. Nice to meet you."

The girls all greeted him, but Pinkie thought he was pretty cute. She lowered herself and tried to befriend him.

"Hi, Artie! Oh! You are really cute! And this wheelchair makes you even more adorable!"

Artie blushed.

"Oh!... D-Do you think so?... Thanks!... Pinkie, huh?"

"Yup! Just like my pet, Gummy." The pink-haired one praised. "Yup again! The name is Pinkamena Diane Pie, but the nickname is Pinkie Pie!"

"Wow, your last name is 'Pie'?" Artie asked, confused.

"Uh-huh!" Replied Pinkamena. "Pretty funny. Isn't it?"

"Yeah..." Artie replied, still a little confused, as he whispered to himself. "And kinda weird, too."

Pinkie didn't heard what he said, for his own luck. After Artie, all the Glee Club members were trying to talk to the new girls until Mr. Schue arrived.

"Hey, guys!"

"Morning, Mr. Schue!" Said Finn, taking his seat back.

"Uh... Finn, is your brother missing?" Asked Mr. Schue.

"Yes... Also, I don't know where he is." Replied Finn.

"Oh my. That's surprisingly bad. He is always so punctual..." Commented Mr. Schue, sighing.

After realizing that Kurt wasn't present right now, Mr. Will Schuester stared at Rachel, and then noticed the "Mane Five". He was surprised by the ladies' weird appearances and colorful hair.

"Oh, hello... Can I help you?"

"Mr. Schue, these are Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy and Applejack. Girls, this is Will Schuester, or Mr. Schue. Our Glee club's director." Said Rachel, introducing everyone.

"Oh, nice to meet you, girls. Any reason for being here?"

"We only came here to watch the people sing. Rachel invited us to come with her, and we said yes." Explained Twilight.

"Oh, ok then. Please take a seat." Said Mr. Schue.

The girls took their seats and silenced themselves. They immediately tried to focus on the "glee club class" as Mr. Schue started to talk with the members.

"So, who's the first who is singing for this week's assignment, 'Love is Touching'?"

"I'm not. That's way too cliche." Criticized Puck.

"Puck, I want to know who wants to sing. Not who doesn't. Also, it's the second time you criticize this assignment." Sighed Schuester, as he watched his student leave a small sarcastic laugh.

"As mentioned before, I'll go, Mr. Schue." Said Rachel, raising her hand as she watched her teacher make a satisfied face.

"Rachel, always active. Go on, girl."

"GO RACHEL BLACKBERRY!" Screamed Pinkie.

Everyone stared at her.

"What?" She asked, confused.

Everyone forgot about that moment and payed attention to Rachel. She left her seat, whispered in the pianist's ear the name of her song and stand in front of her friends. The pianist told the other musicians which song they were supposed to play and the beggining of a possibly sad song was in the choir room's air a few seconds later.

"_Don't leave me in all this pain  
Don't leave me out in the rain  
Come back and bring back my smile  
Come and take these tears away  
I need your arms to hold me now  
The nights are so unkind  
Bring back those nights when I held you beside me_"

She closed her eyes and took a deep small breath inside.

"_Un-break my heart  
Say you'll love me again  
Un-do this hurt you caused  
When you walked out the door  
And walked outta my life  
Un-cry these tears  
I cried so many nights  
Un-break my heart, my heart_"

Rachel opened her eyes once again, thickening her voice as she saw everyone dancing to the song's rhythm and giving background vocals.

"_Ohh, oh  
Don't leave me in all this pain  
Don't leave me out in the rain  
Bring back the nights when I held you beside me_

_Un-break my heart  
Say you'll love me again  
Un-do this hurt you caused  
When you walked out the door  
And walked outta my life  
Un-cry these tears  
I cried so many nights_"

Her voice just got stronger.

"_Un-break my  
Un-break my heart, oh baby  
Come back and say you love me  
Un-break my heart  
Sweet darlin'  
Without you I just can't go on  
Can't go on_"

The sweet applauses' sound fillied the choir room and fillied Rachel with so many joy.

"Great, Rachel! Well done!" Praised Mr. Schue.

"It was... IT WAS SO PRETTY!" Praised Pinkie, in tears.

"Thanks, everyone." Thanked Rachel, coming back to her seat.

A thin noise was heard. Someone was shyly opening the door. It was Kurt... With Rarity. Everyone stared at them. As the rest of the New Directions were wondering why Kurt was late and who was the girl next to him. Rachel was relived, as she wasn't supposed to worry about them anymore, as she and the Mane "Five" were the only ones who were understanding everything.

"H-Hello, Mr. Schue..." Said Kurt, softly.

"Kurt, you're late." Sighed Will.

"I know... I'm sorry about that." Apologized Kurt, timidly. "But... Can I join the rest, anyway? I bring a friend of mine as a guest."

Mr. Schue allowed his student to join the rest of the class, giving him a gest which meant "please take a seat". He obeyed his teacher's request, with one of his happiest but relieved faces. He asked Rarity to have a seat before him, and she did as requested, really flattered. She took a seat next to Rachel and her other friends as she saw them. The group waved to her, together.

"Hey Rarity!" Said Pinkie, being the first one who waved to her.

"Hello, girls. Hello, Pinkie."

"So, how was the dating?" Asked Pinkie, whispering on her ear, trying to tease her.

Rarity blushed, angrily replying to her friend's inadequate joke, whispering.

"...P-Pardon me? Oh Pinkie, please!"

"Excuse me, do you ladies know her?" Asked Mr. Schue.

"Yes. She's our friend." Replied Rainbow Dash.

"Oh, so these are the other girls you told me about?" Asked Kurt, looking at them.

"Yes." Replied Rarity, as she left a small giggle.

She left her seat for a few seconds and introduced herself.

"For those who don't know me, I am Rarity, or Miss Rarity. I am a proud fashionista, fashion supporter and a good friend of Kurt Hummel."

"Now I know why she was hanguing out with Kurt." Said Puck.

"Thanks for introducing yourself, Rarity. Please have a seat, again." Said Mr. Schue.

Rarity nodded. She sat once again right next to Pinkie, who raised eyebrows and gave her a flirty look, referring to her and Kurt, as she was liking to tease her about it. Rarity wasn't amused, as she simply looked away without saying a single word.

"Now, who's next to do this week's assignment, 'Love is Touching'?" Asked Mr. Schue.

After spending a time with Kurt, Rarity knew what the assignments were. She knew that fashion is her true passion, but she also loves to sing, and believes she has a great voice. And by the assignment's name, she just had the perfect song for it. So, a 'why not?' suddenly appeared on her head, as she wanted to take a chance.

"Uh..." Said Rarity, raising her hand. "I know I'm not from the Glee club, Mr. Schue... But I'd like to sing a song for the assignment."

"Really?" Asked Mr. Schue. "Well, it'd be a pleasure to hear you sing. And... If you are interested in joining the Glee club, we can make this song your audition. Do you agree?"

"I do." Replied Rarity.

"So, go on, Rarity!" Said Mr. Schuester.

Rarity left her seat and saw the musicians. Her intuition told her that she was supposed to tell them her song choice, and that's what she did, whispering. So, she closed her eyes and stand in front of her classmates and the rhythm of a very known song started to play.

"_Every night in my dreams I see you, I feel you  
That is how I know you go on  
Far across the distance and spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on_

_Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more, you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on_"

Eyes still closed, she felt the rhythm changing on her ears.

"_Love can touch us one time and last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're gone  
Love was when I loved you, one true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on_

_Near, far, wherever you are_  
_I believe that the heart does go on_  
_Once more, you open the door_  
_And you're here in my heart_  
_And my heart will go on and on_"

Her eyes finally opened. She saw her classmates dancing, happily looking. When she saw Kurt dancing and smiling at her face, butterflies were born on her stomach, and rainbows surrounded her. An amazing diva voice sprouted from her red-lipped mouth a few seconds later, while small tears escaped from her deep blue eyes.

"_You're here, there's nothing I fear_  
_And I know that my heart will go on_  
_We'll stay forever this way_  
_You are safe in my heart_  
_And my heart will go on and on_"

Applauses. Too many applauses. Kurt's were the loudest, Pinkie's were the second loudest. And too many amused faces.

"Wow, Rarity! You are AMAZING! Perfectly done!" Praised Mr. Schue, clapping.

"Thank you, Mr. Schue." Thanked Rarity, having her seat back.

"Your voice is angelical, sweetie." Praised Kurt, smiling at her.

"...Thanks, Kurt dearie." Said Rarity, thanking him trying not to blush.

**...****.**

Rarity was leaning next to a locker, which she knew it's wasn't her's. She was pretty calm, trying not to think about the handsome person who is Kurt Hummel, until her chatterbox friend Pinkie Pie's appearance.

"So, Rarity, how did you learn that song?"

"I heard it around the school corridors while walking with Kurt."

"Aaaaaaalright... You are in love with him, aren't you?"

"UGH! Pinkie, why in Equestria won't you stop bugging me about it?"

"Because I know it's true!"

"Ok. I do think he is handsome. But I'm not telling him about it. It'd be indiscrete of mine, and ladies aren't indiscrete."

"Hm. Okey dokey lokey. You are the one who knows what you're doing."

And so Pinkie left, leaving her self-proclaimed lady friend in a small embarrassment, who whispered a little something to herself and herself only.

"...Maybe I do love him."

**...****.**

Rainbow Dash was alone around the school. She was lost, trying not to face anyone of the Glee club, trying to keep her unknown dignity. She stopped right next to a locker and took a water bottle off her jacket's left pocket. She was drinking it as she watched Noah Puckerman coming next to her.

"Hey, looks like you love showing your ass." Said Puck.

"What do you mean?" Asked Rainbow.

"I am pretty sure you like to show yourself." Explained Puckerman.

"That's a lie!" Replied Dash.

Puck stared at her with a "seriously?" look. Rainbow Dash realized she was being forced to tell the truth to a... Loser.

"Ok, I like to show myself. What's wrong?"

"I knew it. You are wearing a shirt written 'awesome' on it."

"Because I am awesome."

"Heh, I like you."

"But I am not supposed to talk to you."

"And, why?"

"Because I saw you in the Glee club."

"...And?"

"Rachel Berry told me that people who are in the Glee club are known as losers. I don't wanna be one."

"Okay. First of all, you were at the Glee club to watch Rachel, who is in the Glee club, and is known as a loser. And, Puckzilla here is obviously not a loser."

"...Should I trust you?"

"Sure, babe."

"Alright then..."

Rainbow looked at him and thought there was something different about that weird-looking human. She now knew everything about humans because Twilight told her, Applejack and Pinkie everything she learned after the Glee club.

"Actually, I don't think you look like a loser at all. I'm Rainbow Dash. Fastest human alive."

"Noah Puckerman, but I like being called Puck, or Puckzilla, Puckasaurus, names that go like this. I am McKinley High's biggest, and the Glee club's only badass."

"I like running... And winning."

"Oh, that looks good for a woman. So you're a tomboy."

"Yup."

Puck stared at the "awesome" written in her shirt, just for having a excuse for staring at her breats. He didn't hide this, possibly teasing or criticizing her.

"You're flat."

"...Excuse me?"

"Your boobs aren't big."

"...And what's the point?"

"Are you lesbian?"

"WHAT?- No! Are you insane? I like men."

"Oh, good. So, would you like to hang out with the Puckster? You can touch these big guns here if you are not lesbian." Asked Puckerman, suggestively showing his muscles, reffering it as 'guns'.

Rainbow Dash was kinda weirded out by a Glee club member being a show-off, mainly because this is her "work". But she was kinda liking that kid with a mohawk. He had nothing to do with a loser, even though he is a member of the New Directions. Dash already lost her stupid phobia of the Glee club. She knew she wasn't supposed to care about what others say, and now she finally realized that it looks fun. She simply left the corridors with Puck, with an unamused face. And Puckerman wasn't worried about his company at all. He knew that he was with a tough girl next to him, but he didn't stopped being the bad boy he is.

**...****.**

A few corridors away from Rarity, was Kurt Hummel, the man of Rarity's dreams. Along with his boyfriend Blaine Anderson. The fashionista had a slight love talking with the guy who usually loves wearing blazers and silenced himself, as he thought it would fit his person. A relaxing silence went through the corridors, but the ex-Warbler broke it.

"I wanted you to sing for the assignment." Said Blaine.

"...You did?" Asked Kurt.

"Yeah." Replied Blaine. "Honestly, I thought that you would be perfect for that one. Didn't you told me yesterday that you choose a song?"

"And I did. But I was late, and I wanted to go after Rachel." Replied Hummel.

"...Why were you late anyway?" Asked Anderson. "As Mr. Schue said, you are always punctual."

"Mr. Schue said this? Wow." Joked Kurt.

"Why were you late?" Persisted the ex-Warbler.

"Ok. Rachel introduced me to Rarity, the purple-haired girl with a white dress." Explained Kurt Hummel. "She is amazing! She is totally into fashion, is detailist, talented..."

Blaine sighed.

"...So I was so distracted while talking to her, that I forgot about Glee club." Said Kurt, embarrassed.

"Great." Said Blaine, sarcastically.

"Hey, don't be mad."

"Why would I?"

"...Wha- Are you jealous, sweetie?"

After these words, Blaine was now the one in an embarrassment. His boyfriend was teasing him.

"Kurt. I love you. You are the best man I could ever have. Sure I am jealous of you."

"Honey, you know I'm gay. I won't fall in love with Rarity or anything. You are the one for me."

"Yeah, but-" Said Blaine.

"...But what?" Asked Kurt.

"...You are so damn right. I'm sorry, baby." Apologized Blaine.

"Don't be silly." Said Kurt, kissing his boyfriend's neck.

Blaine giggled, as he looked at the school's clock.

"11:37 AM. Hey, let's walk around corridors a little? We still don't have any class and sitting on the floor is hurting my legs." Asked Blaine.

"OH MY GAGA!" Exclaimed Kurt, surprised. "Uh... Sorry sweetie. I can't. I promised to Rarity that I'd go to see some of her designs at 11:30 AM. She makes dresses, is pretty demanding and I'm way too late. Again!"

"Oh. Okay." Replied Blaine, sadly.

"But don't worry. After seeing her, I'll come back to visit you." Said Kurt, kissing Blaine's cheek.

Before leaving, Kurt waved to his boyfriend, who replied him the same way, but the ex-Warbler's wave was less 'joyful'. After realizing that Kurt has already left the corridors, Blaine walked away, trying to forget about how jealous he is.

**Ok! I guess this was my best chapter so far, even though it was pretty short. Hope you liked it, and don't forget about reviewing! ;3**

**- Twist.**


End file.
